Lazuli (Future)
|epithet = |eng = |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Earthling |residence = |birthplace = Earth |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Erased |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Red Ribbon Army |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Lapis |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart =Lazuli |fusions = |manga debut = "Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior–" |anime debut = DBZ139 DBZ164 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = |family = *Lapis |techniques = *Continuous Kikōha *Flight *Kikōha *Kikōha from the Fingertips |tools = }} ,Akira Toriyama-sensei is answering!! Androids & Cell Arc, Part 6 designated as by Dr. Gero, is a Human-turned-Android, appears in Trunks's alternate timeline. Like his brother, she was more cruel than her main counterpart, and did nothing more than destroying and killing. Background Lazuli, along with her twin brother, Lapis, were born the same as regular Earthlings. However, a chance encounter with the mad scientist Gero. who was looking for material for his experiments, resulted in the twins being transformed into Androids. Both of them were fitted with cybernetic enhancements, which granted them unique abilities and a form of immortality. At some point prior to the second half of the Dragon Ball series, the twins were deactivated and placed in stasis, as Gero could not control them properly. Personality Lazuli is very cruel, wreaking havok as Lapis does. She has no regard for authority, after she and Lapis cut in line at a theme park, she replied "rules, who needs them". When Trunks asks about their chaotic behavior, she retorts that the sight of human's makes them angry, and admits their contempt for them as well. When ouclassed, Lazuli resorts to dirty fighting tactics, by having her brother assist her in their fight against a powered up Trunks. She seems to care about Lapis, looking out for him during battle. Like her main counterpart, she has a sarcastic wit and loves shopping, even going so far as to spare the store clerks life, after liking the outfits, she also fancies the men she thought were cute. She can be moody at times, such as destroying buildings to vent out her frustrations, or when Trunks used his sword to cut a small piece of her hair (much to her irritation). Appearance Lazuli is considered as a "lovely-girl-type" at first sight. She has straight blonde hair and narrow blue eyes. She always wears some jewelry. Abilities Though less powerful than her main timeline counterpart, she is still strong enough to fight on par with a Super Saiyan, casually dodging Trunks sword strikes. With her and Lapis' combined might, they were able to easily overwhelm the Dragon Team and Son Gohan as a SSJ. Trunks (before entering the Door of Spirit and Time) admits to barely being able to contend with her or her brother. Power and Physical Prowess Body Modifications Fighting Style Ki Usage Part II Cell Arc In Other Timelines Main Timeline Cell's Timeline Legacy Due to their responsibility for the world's apocalyptic state, that it had shaped Trunks, Son Gohan, and Bulma's character. Their overwhelming power caused Bulma to construct time machine to travel back to the past and rewrite the future. Their deaths by Trunks not only restored the peace in that timeline, but had also advert Cell's chance to reach his perfect form. Creation and Conception Trivia * The name "Lazuli" was taken from , a precious stone with an intense color. * During her fight with Trunks, she admits that her hair doesn't grow back. Quotes References Category:Siblings Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Future Counterparts Category:Characters who have died and not been revived